


Peter Parker and Tom Holland Imagines

by ymeradonnadx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeradonnadx/pseuds/ymeradonnadx
Summary: Peter hiding something? More Likely than you think





	1. Library

Peter was always on time and told me if there was anything going on with him. You and Peter became inseparable since you guys meet in middle school trying to find some familiarity in a whole new chapter. It was amazing having someone who never judged you in anything you liked and were able to do anything absolutely anything that we liked and be perfectly okay.

It was now sophomore year and it felt like everything was different in so many ways and I asked myself. How could things fall apart so quickly so fast? Yes I only knew Peter for only 4 going on 5 years but he was the half I was looking for and I was sitting in the library waiting for him. It's been 30 minutes and he still hasn't even stepped foot in the front. Peter was always on time making this has been happening a lot and it was hurting because I needed him. He knew I always had trouble understanding some aspects since I came to this country in middle school. He was the only who was able to not be afraid to try to understand my broken English and even helped me improve immensely. But why now was he backing out when I needed him for something important? What hurt even more was that I was falling for him hard and it was more painful than anything and I was so scared on getting feelings for him that I felt like I was drowning. 

 

I had already started to clear somethings up after ten more minutes of waiting for Peter thanks to google and videos. After two hours with literally no sign of him I decided to go home. He always texted me but now these days I was lucky if I even got a “hi” even in person from Peter. I started to feel more down then I have felt in months because I'm alone since my parents are away a lot plus they were not the best when they were around. So I was just walking home and ready to go dive into the covers to think what have I done wrong to drive Peter away and ruin our friendship. 

After a couple of minutes I turn into my block seeing all the spiderman propaganda. Why were some people lucky?...Like Spider-Man, everyone loved him. Then there’s me who was alone and clueless as to what am I doing wrong. When I reach my house I didn't feel like eating since I was that tried so I went straight to my room and threw myself on bed leaving all my things on the floor. I feel asleep right when my head hit the pillow taking me away from reality.

 

I felt someone playing with my hair which felt really good and didn't mind it at all since it felt good and there was no hair in my face ticketing me. Then it hit me no one is supposed to be in my bedroom let alone my house. I opened my eyes wide and flipped the person so they were underneath me. 

“Peter what the hell what are you doing here and where have you been!” I said almost yelling. I looked at him with wide eyes not believing he was in my room since I haven't been able to actually see him in months.

 

“I came because I finally wasn't plummeted with homework and I knew we were supposed to meet at the library.” he stated as I got off him.

“You didn't bother making up for the other stuff.” I said rolling my eyes standing to my back was facing him. Then I noticed his backpack and I swear I saw familiar red and blue clothing. 

 

“Peter….what's in your backpack.” My voice came out shaky because of how big this was if my eyes were correct. 

“I might of came to tell you that I'm spiderman and that's why I've been missing stuff with you.” he said while dragging the word spider-man. I froze because my nerd of a friend is a superhero. We were just kids in high school and he used to wear glasses. 

“Why didn't you tell me that you are Spider-Man Peter? Do you know trust me or something? I knew something was off but how could you keep something so big from me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!” I was every emotion right now and tears were going to come in any second. I felt him put his hand on my waist and he began turning me so I can face him. 

 

He put him hands on my checks drying away with his thumb all the tears that were coming down my face “Because you mean more than a best friend to me and I wanted to find the right way to tell you but at the same time I wanted to keep you safe.” he said his voice slightly shaky. 

“Peter what do you…” I started to say but he kissed me. The boy who I was falling for was also falling for me. I kissed him back and it felt like this piece of me was found. His lips tasted and felt like heaven, they were so soft and smooth. My body felt like electricity was running through me as he lips moved perfectly against mine. Then finally we needed to breath much to my disappointment. 

He looked me in the eyes as he said “ It means that I am falling for you and I want you to me be mine.” he said pecking my lips between his word and he walked us back to the bed laying us down. 

I cuddled into him and looked up at him “I'm yours.” I smiled like an idiot finally being where I wanted to be

 

In his arms.


	2. Intusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye spy with my little eye a whipped boy sneaking a peak doing what you love most

You had your headphones in and you eyes closed as you forced on how your body felt while doing your routine getting the tempo just right. You never saw them come in to pick up your friend Zendaya on their way to set. You were just doing what you came here to practice for your competition that was around the corner and of course you didn't notice how one of them and specifically the one and only Tom Holland stopped and started staring at you the moment he laid eyes on you. His friend Harrison even had to nudge him because he was started to drool on their way across the room to enter were Zendaya was. 

 

After a couple of minutes they finally got Zendaya out and they were leaving. Much to Tom's disappointment you went out to get something to eat since it was lunch time and you starving after a the handful of reps that you did of your routine. He didn't know how he was going to get contact you cause there was something that automatically drew him towards you. He needed to see you again and wasn't going to back down to get his chance. “Z who was that dancing in the room next you? If you know by chance.” Tom asked as they got in the car. Remembering that she helped you out a little when she came in she knew exactly who it was.

 

“Yeah I helped them out when I came in, their name is (y/n). Why?”

“Cause Tom boy here was drooling when he first saw them.” Harrison said while laughing which cued Tom rolling his eyes. 

 

“Can you get my number to them and give me theirs so I chat.” Tom asked with clear announce in his voice because of how embarrassing it was but luckily for him you didn't notice at all. 

“Awh is spider-man falling in love” Z said laughing. After a a few minutes and a promise and text of expanding numbers they were finally on set.

The next day you entered the dance studio meeting Zendaya and made sure that it was him cause you honestly couldn't believe it. “ Wait so you're saying that THEY were in here and saw me?” You asked her surprised as hell that you got some attention during your practices.

 

Yea and Harrison had to drag Tom out of here cause Tom really wanted you number. According to Harrison he even hypnotized by you.” She said laughing a little not wanting to expose her dork of a co worker. 

After everything was cleared up the conversations started and after a while he would text you throughout the day and made you smile like an idiot. You two clicked so well and that connection became stronger when you finally meet personally. Boy your stomach and emotions were going crazy as heck when you first met him. Sure he wasn't that famous but that didn't matter at with his true self that he showed you when you were around him.   
He told you how he saw you dancing the first time cause he really wanted see you perform.

“Wait so it is true that you just stood there and watched me dance.” You said laughing “I didn't even notice you guys passed by let alone come through the room I was in.” 

“Yeah I just didn't have the guts to stop you and say hi.” He said laughing with a slight embarrassment. You guys were at a park just walking around and talking about how he say you.

“Well you have me now don't you.” You said smiling hard for like the thousandth time today. The rest of the day was just talking about almost anything and nothing. 

After a month you guys finally gave in on how wiped you guys were and started dating. Both of you drove each other insane but it didn't matter because it was a good insane and no one could break the bond that you guys had. You guys had many obstacles but you knew how to overcome them and fought them with a clear mind which lead to doing so as well leading to beating the obstacles. 

Wrapped up in his arm you knew you finally found more than you other half. 

You found your whole


	3. Twisting Pain

A/N: I made some minor changes: enjoy

Y/N POV:

As I walking down the semi darks street of New York with some minor bruises and making mental reminders to thank Peter for those self defense classes that came in handy earlier today I could help but feel weird. There was something being lifted like a weight off of me and then there was this rush of awaking that I could just point out of what it was. I was walking to my friends Peters house because that's the only place I actually felt safe. Ever since Peter told me he was Spider-Man we have been more then attached to the hip ( if that was even possible because ever since we became friend since the 2nd grade). We could tell anything to each other no matter what and nothing was difficult to say cause we knew we have each other's back. There are those times that we could just look at are faces and no what's going and can tell what exactly what happening. 

At 17 I knew that with going on a lot of dates took risks but no with the type of dude I was I expected this outcome. Today I went on a date with a douche called Alex. His first initial expression was great, Peter even approved but I saw something weird going on with his face and it was jealousy. Do I know why? No and this is rare but I was in my way to his house at 7:00 at night and not to mention it dark and cold. I just wanted to crash there since he knew how to cure my bruises really easily and with out my parents knowing. I didn't have the best parents in the world but they tried and knew where lines in our relationship where and for that I was thankful for that so I love both of them to death.

 

Luckily Peters house was not far from my house so I finally got to his house in minutes and texted him a heads up that I was here and that I was coming through his window. Why through his widow? Well if Aunt May saw me she would freak and go all deceive on me and I didn't want to give her anymore scares that she needed, plus I was like a daughter to her. I walked up to the fire escape and it only took a couple of seconds to receive a confirmation from Peter that he was ready for me. I stated claiming and I could here Peter opening the window and seconds later I see his dorky but adorable face peek out and looking at my direction. Once I got into the light were he could actually as my face he's smile turned into a deep frown. 

"who the hell did this to you?" He said as he helped me get through the window.

"Remember that I told you I was going on a date with Alex? " I responded and then his face had a 'ah ha' expression and then a really surprised expression.

"Wait the dude who doesn't talk much at all and like no one knows him." He questioned while getting the first aid kit to find something for the bruises and make no mistake I could see hint the anger and sadness in his voice.

"Hey don't plan to to go all spider dude on him please I already gave a police report and all that's getting situated plus I'm more than grateful with those self defense lessons you have me." I smiled reassuring him I could see his facial expression calm down but his eyes said something els. His breath hitched and as he saw were Alex kicked me in the stomach while as he slightly lifted up my shirt. 

"Y/N can you just stop looking and see whats in front of you." He said with a slight bitter tone as he finish treating the bruises.

"What do you mean" I said raising a brow as I laid down in his bed. 

"I thought I was being really obvious about how I liked you." 

"Well duh we are friends." I shot back but then he got positioned himself on top of me with his arms holding him on on the bed. 

"Well I like you more then a friend that why." He said as he lifted an eyebrow and just stood there shocked with my eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"You dufas why didn't you tell me so I couldn't be wasting my time trying to get over my strong feeling of you!" I joked at him and lightly punched him the shoulder and then I felt him move me so we were cuddling and kissed my head, honestly this is all I wanted.

"Well I could take you somewhere on a date to make up for it." He said and I smiled we both were doing what we did best. We took pain and twisted it and concerted it to our own happiness.

"That could be great. I'm about to fall asleep so Goodnight Pete." I said with my eyes half closed not realizing how tried I was. 

"Goodnight Princess." He said while giving me on last kiss on the forehead leaving me to the best sleep I ever had.


	4. Study and Answers Prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little series I have going

In the mirror all you saw was some weird being that couldn't control whatever it was that is inside you. It all happened when you went for a trip to a museum and substances were played with, which caused someone to spill something on you. Despite having doctors look at you and say you were fine, you really weren't. You tried to take control of your powers but it was not resulting since you were no scientist. You had no idea what to do since you were not planning on telling anyone, it's not like you knew any scientist that could help you out. Despite not knowing anything you went out and tried to use your powers once which resulted in some good but just when Spider-Man came to take over, you left as soon as you saw him from the corner of your eye. Even though that try ended up not going bad you didn't want to expose your powers since you didn't really know what they really could do.

So here you are in the school school bathroom when classes have ended, trying to calm yourself down so you can go to your dreaded tutoring hour. You never had a problem getting help with class and homework but the fact the one and only Peter Parker was the on teaching out made you a mess. You both were friends for a long time but after a trip some science place he distanced himself. You were alone and tried to see what was up with him but it was impossible to actually talk to him. You stopped trying to talk to him once you received you powers and it wasn't that easy since you were practically in love with that dork. As your thoughts filtered to anything and everything that wasn't the tutoring session, you felt yourself going back to normal. You looked in the mirror to fix you face to make sure you looked like nothing happened and exited the bathroom. You blanked out as you wanted to stay a human as possible not letting all your emotions trigger your powers.

Going to the library was easy and only took 2 minutes which was way too short for you, but then again there will never be enough time to actually be prepared to see Peter. You took a deep breath, still staying powerless and opened the door to library and looked around to see Peter running in from a different door way. Peter spotted you at the other side giving you small nervous wave and both you of started to walk towards each other.

"Hi" you said with a shaky and nervous tone which made you cringe inside and want to roll up into a ball from the embarrassment.

"Hey, so i found an empty table that we can sit at, it over by the computers" he responded totally disregarding you tone and completely missing the emotions that you were desperately trying to hide.

As you made you way over to where he spotted the empty tables you could feel his eyes on you since you walked in front of him. You desperately wanted to know why he outed you since it was so abrupt. You were hurt and still hurt that he wouldn't even answer you texts since every time you found him at school he would be going some where in a rush. You were surprisingly keeping your power at bay despite having peter to trigger them.

You sat down as you neared the table and took you math and science materials out. You cleared your throat and sated " I am having trouble with understand on small topics in math but science is the one that I am most struggling with the most."

"Okay we will start with math just to get that over with and then we can focus on science." The tone that he was using really made you mad because he sounded like he didn't care that he completely outed you.

Taking a deep breath you take out what you needed for math which wasn't that much. You told Peter the small part you needed to go over and started to work on it which only took about ten minutes. As Peter went on explaining things you got more and more agitated because he didn't even show emotion towards you at all. Now all the anxiety was gone and all that was left was anger.

As you left the library you only had one thing in mind: What Happened to Peter? What did you do to him?

All Peter was thinking was how your eyes glowed for a split second, also wondering what happened to you and regretting acting the way he acted instead of helping you.


	5. Study and Answers Prt 2

You left the library after finishing homework and quickly got to your house since your house which was nearby and it helped that your were hungry. You quickly paced to your house letting your mom know that you where on your way. Both of you always were late to go home because of you trying to control your power in you hiding place and your mom would always have work since she was an overworked female fighting gender inequality. You passed by a shop when you saw spiderman swing passed building and you smiled.

It made you happy that at least someone was able to control their power and ultimately do good with them. You on the other hand had to find out the hard way that your powers where phasing and enhanced strength. It was no secret that Spider-Man was affiliated with the Avengers which made it a whole lot easier for him to be able to train.

You got home and your mom was there which surprised you and when you were finished eating your mom went out to get some things while you stayed to do homework. You went into your room and after a half an hour with a good chunk of it done you heard you wind being messed with which paylized you with fear. After a few seconds Peter's head popped up and you rushed to open the window.

"Peter you scared the shit out of me!" You said as you held the window open but it was his turn to stand there in shock. He got fully into you room and stayed near the window as you went back to your desk to sit down.

"Your eyes where glowing" He said with his eyes wide with his tone being surprised and scared. You looked around all nervous again which triggered an ocean of anxiety and you saw in the backpack a small amount of red and blue suit hanging out from his bag. "Your eyes are glowing again (y/n) what happened?" he near closer to you now which made you stand up from your seat leaving you only an inch away from each other.

"Wait....you're him" you looked at him in disappointment and disbelief while pointing at his bag where the suit peaked. You back away from him in frustration because Peter Parker didn't trust you enough to tell you he had gotten powers and was affiliated with the Avengers.

"Peter you need to leave" you said in a somewhat really stren voice and Peter's Face went from worried to up set.

"Wait what do you mean I am him?" he said confusion in you eyes. "I know your not okay just let me help"

"No I can handle this on my own and I need you to leave please" you said trying to direct him to the main door in your house. You struggled because Peter was doggering you from getting him to leave your house but despite this you were winning.

"I didn't want to hurt you or make you do the impossible (y/n) that's why I didn't tell you" he said finally looking you in the eyes. That made you stop a bit but not for long you knew this was not fair.

"Peter I am here to learn from things and you better than anyone should know that I don't turn away from things like that and You did so that's why I didn't tell you my imposible" Your voice was slightly raised but drowning in disappointment and Peter face was twisted in pain from your words

"(y/n) please let me explain"

"Peter can you just leave please" your voice was in a really soft whisper and with that he held his hand up in retreat and left.

Those following days you ignored Peter and his attempts at coming to talk to you but you only turned the other fast as possible . Without Peter it was hard for you to learn and life in general was bland but he really hurt you.

How could you trust someone if they didn't trust you?


End file.
